


¿Qué pasa luego del “felices para siempre”?

by 1Lian_Vand1



Category: xicheng - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lian_Vand1/pseuds/1Lian_Vand1
Summary: Jiang Cheng, cegado por las diestras palabras de Nie Huaisang, llega a la resolución que la absolución es inevitable. Su presencia poco a poco estaba volviéndose cada vez más innecesaria dentro de la vida de los que ama.Es la ley de la vida, ¿No es así? ¿Acaso no era mejor cortar con el sufrimiento antes que comenzase a agravarse?De todas formas, Jiang Cheng moriría en algún momento, lo único que Huaisang estaba haciendo era adelantar la cronología de los hechos.No obstante, su único objetivo no sólo era conseguir la paz de su amado, sino también, provocar otro pecado más a la larga lista del ex-hermano jurado de su hermano mayor.Él pagaría por su cobardía e inocencia tanto de ese entonces como ahora.Lan Xichen no merecía a Jiang Cheng.Nadie lo merecía.Y el Nie se aseguraría que aquello continuará incluso si debía evitarlo en todas sus vidas.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng
Kudos: 13





	¿Qué pasa luego del “felices para siempre”?

**_»Prólogo«_ **

* * *

Su sonrisa no perecía a pesar de encontrarse sumamente melancólico.

No lo entendía ... Quería entenderlo ... Necesitaba entenderlo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ...?

_"Jiang Cheng ..."_

Se negó a creerlo tanto tiempo.  
El infame Sandu Shengshou había muerto.

—Wanyin ...

_“—¿Qué diablos? ¿El gran Zewu-Jun está llorando por mí? ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Deja de llorar o te juro que te romperé las piernas y así te daré verdaderos motivos para llorar! "_

Sin duda esa sería su reacción al verlo ...

Demacrado, solitario, listo para acompañarlo en el más allá.

_“—¿Sabes? Estoy cansado ...- dijo su amado observando la lejanía. "_

_“—¿Debido al entrenamiento? Podemos descansar un momento– ”_

La inocencia de Lan Xichen no tenía límites, aún apesar de todo el incidente ocurrido en Caiyi.

—No podrás recuperarlo.

El hombre quien todavía yacía en el suelo se negaba a callarse, apesar de que era un hecho que en poco tiempo Huaisang moriría desangrado.  
Tampoco es como si su cuerpo pudiese resistir la cantidad de cortes que le proporcionó la espada de Lan Xichen.

—Jamás encontrarás su alma ... ¡Porque él no quiere ser encontrado!

Su cometido jamás tendría repercusiones.  
Nadie se imaginaría que el ex-compañero de estudios de Jiang Cheng, líder de la secta Nie y, paulatinamente, amigo más cercano a él lo asesinaría ...

No...

Lo que en realidad hizo fue incitarlo al suicidio ...

—Cállate.

—No importa si muero ahora. Jiang Cheng jamás volverá. 

—Cállate.

—¡Jamás supo de los sentimientos que tenías por él!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Ni siquiera tú lo sabías! ¡¿No es eso lo más gracioso?! ¡Nadie sabe lo que tiene–

—¡Huaisang!

—¡ - Hasta que lo pierde!

—¡Cállate!

Nublado por la impotencia de haber perdido a su amado debido a su propia cobardía, el filo de Shuoyue cortó limpiamente la cabeza del hermano menor de su antiguo hermano jurado.

Aún con ello ... Huaisang tenía razón.

Jamás recuperaría a su amado ...

Jamás encontró las palabras para poder decirle cuánto lo amaba ...

Cuánto había hecho Jiang Cheng por él ...

Y Xichen jamás pudo retribuirle toda esa alegría ...

. . .

Tal vez ... No en esta vida ...

Eso es.   
Esa es la respuesta.

Sobre una de las rocas, posó dinero de papel antes de quemarlo.

Las llamas lo consumieron poco a poco hasta que finalmente no quedó nada más que quemar.

—Jiang Wanyin.

Se inclinó.

—Perdóname. 

_“Por haberte dejado solo”_  
Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Tomó asiento gracilmente a lado del cuerpo degollado del líder de la secta Nie.

—Tiene razón, líder Nie. Fui un cobarde al no haberme confesado ante Wanyin.

Tomó unos breves segundos antes de continuar.

—En esta vida cometí diversidad de errores ... Espero ... Que en mi próxima vida pueda remendar cada uno de ellos.

Delicadamente, tomó la empuñadura de Shuoyue y la posó sobre su garganta.

—Wanyin ... Espérame, por favor.

Antes de poder dar su golpe final, un grito desgarrador detuvo toda acción que intentase hacer.

—¡Hermano, no!

 _“¡Hay otras maneras!”_  
Buscaba decir WangJi con su mirada alertada.

No cabía duda que las había.

La otra seguramente era el esperar trece años viviendo con la esperanza que Jiang Cheng reviviese.

. . .

Pero no.

El destino no sería tan justo con Lan Xichen y Jiang Cheng como lo fue con Lan WangJi y Wei Wuxian.

Algunas personas están destinadas al sufrimiento.

—Perdóname.

No había nada más que pensar.

De la misma manera limpia y concisa, desolló su garganta muriendo instantáneamente.

Al menos, el destino le otorgó la bendición de una muerte sin dolor.

—Hermano ...

Las túnicas blancas de su adorado hermano mayor rápidamente se tiñeron en un rojo intenso.

No había nada que Lan WangJi pudiese hacer.

—Mierda ...

El susurro de su esposo fue lo único que logró ubicarlo nuevamente.

—Lan Zhan ...

No necesitó más.

Buscando protección de la cruel realidad, fue aprisionado en los brazos de Wei Ying; como cuando era un pequeño quien había perdido a su madre y su hermano mayor, _su luz_ , fue la única persona quien logró ver através de él, através de su rostro adusto, su tristeza ...   
Ahora, él se había ido. 

_"—Perdóname ..."_

Fueron sus últimas palabras.

No había nada qué perdonar ...

Mejor dicho, ya no quedaba nada porqué hacerlo ...

_**(×)** _

Su vista se centró únicamente en el trozo de papel que la adivina le entregó.

> _"El destino finalmente te bendecirá"._

—¿“Los Dioses están alterados con tu destino”? Jajaja, tu suerte nunca es la mejor, A-Jue.

Ni siquiera la melódica risa de A-Yao logró sacar del ensimismamiento de Xichen.

—¿Xichen?

_"Destino ..."_

Lan Xichen nunca se consideró un joven que creyese en las supersticiones, mas ... Esta palabra ... Siempre le sonó _maldita_ .

_"Mi destino ... ¿Finalmente ...?"_

—¡Xichen!

Finalmente, MingJue decidió tomarlo por los hombros y agitarlo abruptamente.

Apesar del dolor inicial, agradeció el rápido accionar de su amigo.

—Estoy bien.

Atinó a decir con la esperanza de poder calmar a sus amigos.

—Si tú lo dados ...

Por supuesto, MingJue no era un joven fácil de engañar.

—¿Estás seguro, Gege? ¿No quieres descansar un momento? Hemos caminado por toda la feria–

—No.- sonrió calmado.- en verdad estoy bien, ustedes vayan adelantándose, yo iré a comprar una bebida.- a pesar de no ser costumbre suya el mentir, no encontró una mejor respuesta que esa.

Gracilmente dobló el papel amarillento y lo guardó en uno los bolsillos de su camisa.

Con pasos lentos, siguió a GuangYao y MingJue, muy al contrario de ellos que buscaban emocionados alguna otra actividad que realizar.

Sin embargo, un llamado inusual lo detuvo en seco.

—Zewu-Jun.

No hizo falta más para que el mayor voltease hacia el misterioso ser.


End file.
